


Ay-Oh

by SmolPotato3404



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF, Queen (Band)
Genre: Afterlife, Bittersweet Ending, Brian and Roger are proud dads, Crying, Fluff, Freddie is also a Proud Dad, Freddie’s cats, Gen, HE WON, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I’m so proud, Jim and Freddie live happily ever after, Lots of tearing up, Maybe - Freeform, My First Work, Oscars, Oscars 2019, RAMI WON!!, Self-Indulgent, Supernatural Elements, Thought I should bring this back today :), aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa, also they’ve basically adopted rami, basically i guess, fingers crossed !!, he adores rami, heaven but not really, he’s also emotional, i had no idea tagging was so hard, i think, john deacon finally gets the recognition he deserves, live aid references, rami really deserves to win, rami really wants to make freddie proud
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-24
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17637098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmolPotato3404/pseuds/SmolPotato3404
Summary: "There's one more thing I'd like to do.” A pause. “But I'm going to need a little help from the audience," he began, laughing nervously. "Now, I'm no Freddie Mercury when it comes to singing, but if you could please bear with me," Rami asked almost shyly.—In which Rami wins the Oscar for Best Actor and has a little surprise up his sleeve during his acceptance speech.(Bringing this back for the Oscars tonight! Good luck to Rami! <3)





	1. Rami

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work, not only in the Queen fandom but also on ao3, so please bear with me! This idea came to me suddenly and I almost cried thinking about it. I’d love to hear your thoughts about this! Hopefully you’ll enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha lololololol at the time of writing this i forgot there were no tables at the oscar, forgive me loves!

This was it. This was the culminating moment.

_Two more awards to go._

Rami's entire body was buzzing with anxiousness as he fiddled with the cuffs of his sleeves. His leg bounced up and down restlessly under the table. Attentive to every sensation, yet oblivious to all around him.

_One more award to go._

And so what if he didn't win? Just the experience of honoring Freddie Mercury with this role was reward enough. It was one he was so grateful for and would cherish forever. 

Would Freddie be proud of him?

Rami liked to think so, yet he would never be sure. Everyone had appraised his performance, even Brian and Roger had assured him Freddie would've loved him. Still his heart ached at the thought of never getting to know the man he so cherished with all his heart. The man that he had formed an unbreakable bond with, even beyond death, the man who now owned a piece of his soul. He meant the world to Rami. He just wanted to make him proud.

No need to be dramatic, darling, Rami giggled.

"And the nominees are..." 

A pale hand met Rami's own as he looked up to see Lucy, beautiful and radiant, giving his hand a small squeeze. He smiled, dazed, the nerves slowly ebbing away. Her smile was comforting, like a warm summer afternoon, grounding Rami back to reality. He was oh so thankful to have met her on the set of this movie that they both worked so hard for. Yet another thing to thank Freddie for. Rami gave her a quick kiss on the cheek to show his love, to which she giggled lightly.

"—Rami Malek, _Bohemian Rhapsody_ —"

Ah, there it was. The table cheered him on, giving Rami a boost of confidence and an overall feeling of warmth and safety. This admittedly chaotic cast had become family to him, his brothers. He couldn't imagine how life would be if they hadn't met. And there was Brian May and Roger Taylor, sitting across from him—the two proud dads of this slightly dysfunctional family. Rami's heart swelled with an overwhelming feeling of love. No matter what happened tonight, he still had them—his family— and he wouldn't have it any other way.

"And the Oscar goes to—" Rami's heart skipped a beat. The world stopped spinning, this was it. All his work, all the struggles that came along with it. Everything he had done, for Queen, _for Freddie._ And then—

"Rami Malek, _Bohemian Rhapsody_!"

As the beloved song started to play and applause broke out, Rami found himself in a state of utter disbelief. He knew he was moving, only because he saw the ground moving past him. Floating, almost, is how he would describe it. Somewhere to his right, Joe was hollering his congratulations, like a proud mama, as Brian pulled him into a fierce hug and Roger clapped him on the back.

"He would be so proud of you," Brian said softly into his ear, and Rami felt tears prick at his eyes and a lump in his throat, yet he still managed to flash the older man a grateful smile. 

The walk to the stage was a blur, receiving congratulations from nearby tables, shaking hands with his fellow nominees; thanking them all for their sweet words.

On the stage, Rami was in even more disbelief, if possible. He graciously accepted the award and turned to the audience, almost completely lost for words. 

 

“Wow.”

_Thank them, tell them about your pizza delivery days, Live Aid was day one, say something, you idiot._

 

Oh, right.

Rami caught his breath and started talking. He must’ve said something clever, or stupid, judging from the audience’s polite laughter, he didn’t know. Everything was so overwhelming. He thanked everyone involved in the production, his producers, costume designers, makeup, Polly Bennett, everyone. He thanked his cast mates, ( _"If you thought you got enough tackling at the Golden Globes, brace yourselves"_ ) and also gave special thanks to Lucy, not only his cast mate but also his newfound love. 

"Thank you Queen, once more for allowing us this opportunity to tell your story, for inspiring generations. Thank you for— for playing to us misfits in the back," Rami was overjoyed, he couldn't stop the smile growing ever wider on his face. "Thank you Brian May, Roger Taylor, and even you John Deacon— if you're sitting at home watching on the TV or wherever you may be— thank you _all_ so much for making Queen possible"

"And of course, thank you Freddie Mercury for blessing me with the opportunity to tell your story. Thank you for letting me honor the _luscious, divine creature_ you are, I love you! This is for you, _darling_!" Rami couldn’t stop his voice slipping into Freddie’s voice. He blew a kiss, and oh boy, he really couldn't stop himself from becoming Freddie. He felt Freddie's presence in himself more now than ever, from the gold teeth in his pocket to the mannerisms that had become second nature to him. A spike of courage rushed through his heart.

"There's one more thing I'd like to do.” _A pause._ “But I'm going to need a little help from the audience," he began, laughing nervously. "Now, I'm no Freddie Mercury when it comes to singing, but if you could please bear with me," Rami asked almost shyly.

And with that, his first "Ay-oh" rang out loud and clear.

For a split second Rami was almost worried that he would be left alone on a single "ay-oh," that no one would follow his lead. But when he heard he audience reciprocate with equal enthusiasm, he flushed with pride.

Feeling as if Freddie were right beside him, guiding him, Rami looked around at the smiling faces as he let out the second "ay-oh." Back at his table he could see Ben smiling disbelievingly, Lucy laughing lightly with adoration, Gwilym and Joe hollering back at him, and even Allen joining in.

With more courage flooding his system, he added in Freddie’s movements as he continued the game with the audience, an exact replica of that historic performance at Live Aid, all those years ago.

And as he was holding out the longest “ay-oh”, full on Freddie Mercury mode, Rami saw Roger Taylor, with his hand cupped over his mouth, eyes misty, standing next to Brian May, who looked as if the tears had already left his eyes. 

 

A few tears may have left his own eyes.

With as much gusto as he possibly could, Rami finished the game, overwhelmed with emotion. A few more tears fell as he shut his eyes, a full smile on his face, as he sent a silent thank you to Freddie Mercury once more.

"All right!"


	2. Freddie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Jim?”
> 
> “Yes, Freddie?”
> 
> “Rami is going to win, right?”
> 
> “I hope so, Fred.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for the positive reception on my last chapter! This one’s a little bit longer. Anyway, here’s part two for you to enjoy! <3

_Bliss._ This was absolute bliss. Lying back on a sofa of clouds, his husband's hands combing through his hair, slowly, sweetly, having all the time in the world. Cats roaming about, in and out of his lap. Freddie couldn't think of anything he'd rather be doing at the moment. 

It was quiet. Peaceful. The Afterlife was like that. It was much like those paintings of heaven, serene and breathtaking, though there had been no blinding gates or flying angels. No, this was much better, Freddie decided as an unnamed cat climbed into is arms. 

For some reason people seemed to like to dedicate their cats' souls to Freddie. Not that he minded, he loved taking care of them and thought it was very sweet that he and Jim got to look after the souls of all these people's cats.

Freddie was broken from his daze as he heard Jim's voice speak up softly.

"Fred."

"Yes, darling?" Freddie looked up at his husband with loving eyes. _Beautiful,_ he thought. Forever immortalized almost exactly the way he remembered him, only slightly older. It had taken nearly 20 years for the two to reunite. Would it have been lovely to grow old together? Yes, but now they had forever and Freddie was so grateful. He pressed a kiss up to his jaw, and Jim smiled softly.

"Are we going to watch today?"

"Hmm," Freddie murmured, more interested in pressing another kiss to his husband's jaw. "I have absolutely no idea what day it is. Would you remind me, love?"

"It's February 24th," Jim said with eyebrows raised. _Oh._

Freddie sat up and the unnamed cat crawled out of his lap. He knew exactly what day it was. Still.

"Oh, is it? Is it dear Tiffany's birthday? No, no, that can't be it. Is it the anniversary of that time you said I couldn't pull off glittery tights and I _did?_ " Freddie asked with dramatized feigned ignorance.

"It's the day of the Oscars, Fred," Jim said, knowing full well that Freddie knew exactly what was happening today.

"I know," Freddie admitted dejectedly.

"So?"

Freddie bit his lip. He tried mostly to stay out of mortal matters, especially those which concerned him, but _of course_ he had to see the movie about his own life. _Bohemian Rhapsody_ , it was called, named after one of his greatest masterpieces. He absolutely loved it. Yes, it had its flaws, a bit inaccurate _(He laughed when his poor Jim was made a waiter)_ but overall a fun time. It transported him back in the moment. And the actor that played him, this _Rami Malek_ — Freddie practically fell in love with him. Needless to say, Freddie was ecstatic when he found out it had been nominated for five Oscars, including best picture.

“Look, I know you've been approaching the whole thing warily—” It was true. Freddie had heard what the critics had to say about the movie, and was scared to find truth in some of their statements. He knew he shouldn't, but he couldn’t help but take a bit of personal offense. And of course there was the whole thing with the director, and quite frankly, Freddie understood why Mary and Deaky had chosen to stay away from this complicated mess.

"But you loved it! And I know for a fact you are dying to see what happens tonight,” Jim finished. Freddie gave a small sigh and nodded, smiling. Jim leaned in to kiss his forehead which was followed by Freddie capturing his lips in a slow, sweet kiss, which was only broken apart when Miko jumped in between the two men. Jim chuckled beside him and with a wave of his hand, Freddie parted an opening in the clouds. A view into the mortal world where the Oscars was just starting.

—

“Darling, did Rami win yet?” Freddie asked like a petulant child, stroking Delilah's fur as she laid sleepily in his lap. As a former rockstar, awards shows weren't really his thing, and he couldn't imagine how Brian and Roger must have felt, sitting still through the entirety of it.

“Not yet love, they're announcing that next,” Jim explained patiently, petting Dorothy in his arms.

“Jim?”

“Yes, Freddie?”

“Rami is going to win, right?”

“I hope so, Fred.”

Freddie leaned down to give Delilah a kiss before setting her down and pacing the air, nervous for the actor, for _his_ movie. Cats nuzzled at his feet comfortingly. Soon after he heard a woman’s voice.

_“And the nominees are—Bradley Cooper, A Star is Born—”_ Freddie gasped, taking a seat next to Jim. It was time.

_“—Rami Malek, Bohemian Rhapsody—”_ Freddie and Jim cheered as they saw Rami, looking as dashing as ever, sitting with the rest of the cast and Brian and Roger, who were also all cheering him on. Freddie snorted at Brian's gray poodle hair, despite having seen it about 300 times already. It was strange to see his band mates so old, but it also filled him with an aching longing to see them again.

_“And the Oscar goes to—”_ Freddie grasped Jim's hand, breath hitching. _“Rami Malek, Bohemian Rhapsody!”_

Freddie jumped up and hollered as Jim cheered excitedly. Their boy did it! Freddie felt beyond proud, toothy grin on his face, clapping enthusiastically as he heard his treasured song playing. He sang along loudly. It always felt so good to sing again, especially after a long spell of quiet. He smiled fondly when Brian pulled the 37 year old into a hug and Roger gave him a pat on the back.

“Look, Romeo! He won!” Freddie picked up the small cat, bouncing him like a baby. “Our darling Rami won! Oh shh, shh, he's talking.”

_“Wow.”_ Rami looked dazed, mouth opening and closing in an attempt to form words. Freddie smiled lovingly, eyes filled with excitement as he turned to Jim who was grinning from ear to ear. 

Rami thanked his cast mates and everyone involved in production and gave special thanks to his girlfriend, the beautiful young actress, Lucy Boynton. _(“Look how cute they are,” Freddie cooed.)_

_“Thank you Queen, once more for allowing us this opportunity to tell your story, for inspiring generations.”_ Freddie hummed happily. _“Thank you for— for playing to us misfits in the back. Thank you Brian May, Roger Taylor, and even you John Deacon—”_ Freddie’s heart jumped at hearing the bassist’s name. He knew that now his Deaky liked to spend his time away from the spotlight, in his own quiet haven much like Freddie's own, but he was so happy to hear Rami thank him in front of so many people. They seemed to forget that without John, Queen wouldn't have been Queen. 

_“Thank you all so much for making Queen possible,”_ Rami said to which Freddie and Jim hooted. _"And of course, thank you Freddie Mercury for blessing me with the opportunity to tell your story.”_

Freddie’s grin grew infinitely wider. “It's about time darling!” he jokingly stated as Jim snorted.

_“Thank you for letting me honor the luscious, divine creature you are—”_ (Freddie howled at that.) _“I love you! This is for you, darling!"_ Rami blew a kiss, and Freddie almost exploded with love. 

“I love you too darling!” He blew a loud kiss back, knowing Rami couldn't hear him anyway. Freddie gave his husband a peck on the cheek before leaning down to play with Dorothy, who was still in the Irishman’s arms.

_“There's one more thing I'd like to do. But I'm going to need a little help from the audience."_ Freddie looked back through the clouds, eyebrows raised.

_"Now, I'm no Freddie Mercury when it comes to singing, but if you could please bear with me.”_ Freddie's breath hitched. Was Rami going to—

And there it was— a clear, and unmistakable “ay-oh.” Jim stilled beside him.

It was the most beautiful thing when Freddie heard the audience echo back with as much enthusiasm as Rami had. A lump formed in his throat and he looked over at his husband who also looked deeply touched. When their eyes met, Jim knew what Freddie wanted to do and just nodded.

—

Freddie didn't like being a ghost much. It wasn't near as much fun as he thought it was going to be while he was still living. Freddie's soul was a restless ball of energy— manifesting itself in yellow— accumulating into a physical appearance only when he stilled. He usually didn’t visit the mortal world, but today was special.

His soul zipped through the audience, straight up to the stage where Rami was gaining more confidence as he continued the game with the audience, movements exactly like Freddie's. The singer studied him with admiration, as his soul shimmered into a physical form. It was like looking at a mirror image. 

Freddie played along, moving insync with Rami, who had his fist in the air, holding out the longest “ay-oh.” Freddie noticed a few tears had rolled down the actor's cheek and he followed his gaze to where he was staring at his table. His cast mates were playing along with chaotic enthusiasm and—

_Oh._

Brian was wiping tears from his face, while Roger had his hand clasped over his mouth, looking like the tears were just about to spill over. 

Seeing his bandmates so emotional made Freddie even more emotional. If only John were here too, to share this moment. Freddie wondered if he was at home getting misty eyed too. The thought of that alone made Freddie’s heart ache even more.

Though he had no physical tears, Freddie knew he was crying.

Freddie put a hand on Rami's shoulder as the man let a few more tears spill from his eyes.

“Thank you, Rami,” he whispered. For a moment, Freddie thought Rami had heard them, but those thoughts were quickly dispelled when the younger man let out a last, 

_“All right!”_

Freddie looked out at the audience as they echoed the words with vigor. These were not Queen fans at a concert, most hadn’t known Freddie in life, yet here they were participating in this wonderful tribute. 

“Yes, lovely, very lovely,” he murmured, eyes glistening. He cast one last grateful look at Rami, and his yellow soul zipped back to the Afterlife, like a star winking out of existence, where he would wait many years to thank the extraordinary man that was Rami Malek, face to face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed, this was honestly so sweet to write and thank you all for your kind words! I’d love to hear your thoughts! Love you! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Just thought I should bring this back today! I’m so excited and nervous at the same time! Hopefully our boy Rami picks up that Oscar tonight!! Much love to you guys! <3


End file.
